scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Baffling Bombs
|previousepisode = Megaman's Theme Park |nextepisode = Scooby-Doo in Luigi's Mansion }} Baffling Bombs is the eighth episode of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery. Premise The gang visits the Mushroom Kingdom where they find the Mario Bros. have a mystery for them. A Toad that owns a store is being terrorized by a monstrous Goomba who has bombs. Plot It's a sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. In a small shop, a Toad is in his shop sweeping the floor. "It does get hard owning a shop by me," the old Toad says. Suddenly the door bursts open. A huge Goomba bursts in. "It's you again!" the old Toad yells. "Ya Robert," the Goomba chuckles, he picks up bombs and tosses them further into the shop. Two chairs explode. Robert screams. It cuts to a bunch of tourist Toads looking at a grassy cliff. There's grass everywhere. They point to the giant Goomba atop the cliff. "Fear me, I am the Bomb Boss!" he yells as he tosses hundreds of bombs. All the Toads run away screaming. When everybody has escaped, the bombs explode. The next afternoon, the Mystery Machine is driving along. It's a sunny day. "Like, this place looks familiar," Shaggy says, "especially the floating blocks." Shaggy rolls down his window and touches one of the blocks. A coin pops out. "Raggy, Rikings rand Mario rand Luigi," Scooby says. "Hey," Velma says. "Scooby's right," Daphne says. "This is the Mushroom Kingdom. We helped the Mario Bros. with Viking ghosts here!" Fred says. "Like, all the credit goes to Scoob, he knew this was the Mushroom Kingdom," Shaggy says. "Scooby-Doo!" agrees Scooby. The entire gang laughs. "Like, what's that?" Shaggy asks, pointing to a sign. Fred stops the van in front of it and reads the sign aloud "danger - bombs." Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. "Like, it's nothing Scoob, just a sign," Shaggy says. Scooby sits back down. "Roh, re-he-he-he," he laughs. Suddenly, there is a huge explosion behind the Mystery Machine. "Like, on second thought, hide!" Shaggy yells. He and Scooby dive under the seat. "There's nothing to be worried about," Velma says, "as long as we stay away from the explosions." "Like, that will be hard," Shaggy says. Twenty more explosions take place behind the Mystery Machine. "Oh-uh, back to Coolsville!" Shaggy says. "We can't turn back Shag," Fred says. "It's too late." "Reah Raggy, rombs rehind rus," Scooby says. BOOM, another explosion! "I've got a plan," Fred says. He turns around and starts speeding towards where the explosions are. Explosions start coming behind the van. "Jinkies, it's not somebody harming us, they're signaling us!" Velma says. "It must be the Mario Bros.!" Fred says. He drives up a small hill and into a house. Fred opens the door. "There you guys are!" Mario says. "Our friend Robert owns a store; a giant Goomba with bombs called the Bomb Boss is terrorizing him!" Luigi explains. "We'll help!" Fred says. "We've helped you before, we'll do it again!" "Thank you!" Luigi says. "Yeah, Luigi is right," Mario says. "Thank you!" "Could you take us to Robert?" Velma asks. It cuts to the Mario Bros. and the gang in Robert's shop. "Thanks for getting help," Robert says to the Mario Bros., "and thanks for helping." The second thing he says is to the gang. "It's our pleasure to help," says Fred. "Like, as long as we get food," Shaggy adds. "Reah, ras long ras we ret rood," Scooby says. "Guys," Velma begins. "You're welcome to look around," Robert says. He leaves the building. "I think we should split up," Fred says. Soon, Scooby, Shaggy, and the Luigi are searching the store. "Like, take a look at this groovy mask," Shaggy says Scooby and Luigi walk over. Scooby laughs and puts in on. He looks in the mirror. "Like, boy Scoob. With that mask you look creepy but in that mirror you look hideous! I mean, where'd you get the bombs and why are you so big? You almost look like the Bomb Boss... hold on..." "It is the Bomb Boss!" Luigi cries. Scooby runs away from the mirror as the Bomb Boss steps out. He tosses three bombs. "Rikes!" yells Scooby. He tosses the bomb on the floor and flees from the building with Shaggy and Luigi. Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne are searching for clues in a town far from the shop. "This appears to be one of the many targets of the Bomb Boss," Daphne says. Fred drinks a sip of water out of his water bottle. "Yeah," Fred says. "Can I have a sip?" Daphne asks. "Sure," Fred says. The camera shows Daphne only. She reaches off the camera to where Fred's standing. "Where is it?" Daphne asks. The camera shows them both again. The Bomb Boss is behind them. "Thanks for the water," he says. "Come back!" Fred says as the Bomb Boss runs away with the bottle. Meanwhile, Velma and Mario are searching the other side of the Mushroom Kingdom town. "Do you see anything Velma?" Mario asks. "No, do you Mario?" Velma asks. "No, do you Bomb Boss?" Mario asks. "No," the Bomb Boss says who is standing next to the two. "Jinkies, it's the Bomb Boss!" Velma says. The Bomb Boss laughs evilly and tosses a few bombs at them. Velma and Mario put their bombs down and kick them away. Fred and Daphne appear. Scooby, Shaggy, and Mario appear. "Like, we've got you surrounded!" Shaggy says. Velma opens the mouth of the robot. Three coughing Koopas come out. "It's a bunch of Koopas, Velma, call the police," Robert says as he walks over. It cuts to about a half hour later. Robert, the Mario Bros., and the gang are at Robert's shop. "I'd sure like to thank you kids for helping me," says Robert. "Wait, I think those Koopas were working for somebody," Velma says. "Really, who is that?" Robert asks. "You, you're the one who's been behind all the bombs!" Velma says. "Darn it!" the old Toad says. He runs out of the shop. "Don't let him escape!" Fred yells. Meanwhile, Robert is running away. He realizes the gang the Mario Bros. are all in front of him. The police come. "Robert wanted to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, it was simple. The more the Bomb Boss bombed, the more people feared him. Once he was feared enough, the Bomb Boss could force the entire kingdom to make Robert king," Velma says. "And I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!" Robert yells as he's taken away. The next day, the gang is in their clubhouse. "Well, yesterday's mystery was cool," Velma says. Suddenly, the phone rings. "I'll get it," Fred says. He answers it. "Hello? Mario, wait, you say Luigi bought a haunted mansion that he calls Luigi's Mansion? Yes, okay, we're on our way!" "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note Hi, I'm Decca03, the creator of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery. Please comment your opinion on this episode and all the others. So, this is the last episode. I had an amazing time writing this series! And maybe someday I'll make a movie that follows the story of the haunted mansion Luigi bought. And don't forget to read my next coming thing, Scooby-Doo! The Island of the Past! Cast and characters Villains *The Bomb Boss Suspects Culprits Locations *Mushroom Kingdom Notes/trivia *This was supposed to be the last episode of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery. Quotes :"Our friend Robert owns a store, a giant Goomba with bombs called the Bomb Boss is terrorizing him!" - Luigi :"Like, on second thought, hide!" - Shaggy Rogers Home Media *The Best of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery Category:Frank Welker Category:Matthew Lillard Category:Mindy Cohn Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Dee Bradley Baker Category:Charles Martinet Category:Linda Cardellini Category:Batman Category:Dee Bradley Baker Giant Goomba